L'amour c'est compliqué
by Akimi Aya
Summary: L'amour peut être facile à comprendre, mais dans le regard de l'autre, la compréhension peut prendre plus de temps. Fem!27R
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens, je vous rassure je n'ai pas abandonné mes autres fics. C'est juste que ne pouvant avancer mes autres histoires en classe bah j'en écris de nouvelle. Cette fic sera en deux chapitres et peut-être plus mais ce n'est pas sur. Comme j'ai tendance à le faire ses derniers temps, ce chapitre est du point de vue de Tsuna (qui est une fille) et l'autre sera du point de vue de Reborn. Bonne lecture :) Et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

* * *

Je me levai précipitamment. Pourquoi Reborn ne m'avait pas réveillé ?! J'allais être en retard ! Je m'empressai de m'habiller, dégringolé les escaliers, me jetais sur mes chaussures, puis réaliser. Nous étions en vacances. Et de vraies vacances ! Même Reborn avait consenti à me laisser sept jours de répit ! Il avait fait la remarque que mon niveau c'était grandement améliorer et que je méritai de ne pas travailler mes cours. Il faut avouer que j'angoissais tout de même. J'avais un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois. J'eu un frisson en repensant à tous ce que j'avais subi durant ce voyage à travers le Japon. Je secouai la tête en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Reborn prenait son café en compagnie de ma mère. Il me jeta un regard moqueur en voyant mon uniforme scolaire. Il retint sa pique sarcastique, ma mère le devançant.

« Tsu-chan ! Tu avais oublié que tu étais en vacances ? »

Je fis une moue boudeuse en replaçant ma jupe. Je n'avais pas oublié, j'aimais juste cette tenue. Bon ce n'était pas crédible. Je pris rapidement un petit déjeuner. J'avais l'impression que Reborn me regardait mais chaque fois que je tournai ma tête vers lui, il avait le regard ailleurs. Je soupirai en allant dans ma chambre.

Je me saisis d'un short et d'un haut légèrement décolleté à manche courte. C'était la première fois que je le portais. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Kyoko. Le genre de haut bien féminin que je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter. Mon regard partis sur les nouveaux bleus présent sur mon épaule suite à ma énième glissade dans les escaliers. Je soupirai. A quoi bon tenté d'être féminine ? Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui venait tout gâcher. Je retins mes larmes. La porte s'ouvrit, je n'osai regarder s'il s'agissait de Reborn. J'étais tellement honteuse !

« Tsuna-chan, tu es magnifique ! » Je me tournai surprise vers Kyoko-chan. Elle regarda mon épaule. « Tu es encore tombé ? » Je baissai le regard, honteuse. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir son sac. Elle le posa sur mon bureau. « Ferme la porte à clef. On passe à l'attaque. Je suis sûr que tu vas le conquérir. » Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied. Kyoko s'était mis en tête de m'aider à sortir avec Reborn, même si je pensais n'avoir aucune chance. Je pris place face à elle. Elle sortit différent objet et l'appliqua sur mon épaule. Je suppose que c'était du maquillage, du fond de teint je crois. Ou étais-ce du … J'en savais rien en fait. Je n'avais aucune connaissance dans ce genre de domaine.

« Ça ne marchera jamais Kyoko-chan … » Elle me lança un regard noir. Elle me mit du mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvres. Ca au moins, je savais ce que c'était. Même si je n'avais pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà utilisé. Elle se recula et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Juste suffisant pour faire ressortir tes magnifiques yeux et rendre tes lèvres plus attirantes. Pas besoin d'insister sur le maquillage, tu es déjà naturellement belle. »

Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied. Alors que je m'apprêtai à la contredire, elle eut un sourire sadique et s'empressa d'appeler Reborn. Sous le choc, je ne réussis à faire un mouvement et le vis apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je baissais la tête n'osant le regarder. J'étais si gêné !

« On a besoin de ton avis, elle ne me croit pas quand je dis qu'elle est magnifique. » En effet, j'étais et resterais Dame-Tsuna. Je n'avais rien d'attrayant.

« Lève la tête. » Sa voix avait une once de sensualité, mais aussi de … Colère ? Etais-ce mon imagination ? Je levai timidement la tête et le regardai. L'expression de son visage était entièrement cachée par son fedora. « Ton rencard devrait bien se passer. » Son ton était glacial. Je fus prise de tremblements alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Rencard ? Je courrai, ou plutôt tenté – Kyoko m'avait prêté de petit escarpin – pour le rattraper.

« Reborn ! Mate ! » Il tourna son visage vers moi, je ne voyais toujours pas son expression.

« N'essaie pas de ressembler à ce que tu n'es pas, Dame-Tsuna. » Il quitta la maison sur ses paroles. L'entendre dire de telles choses si froidement avait été plus violent qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'ignorai les appels de Kyoko et m'enfuis de la maison en larmes. Je couru jusque dans la forêt environnant le temple. Je m'installai au pied d'un arbre.

Comment avait-je pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce plan pourrait marcher ? Je ne ressemblai à rien, j'étais faible. En quoi pourrai-je l'intéresser ? Ce n'est pas un coup de mascara et de rouge à lèvres qui allait me rendre ne serait-ce que potable … C'était un beau rêve qui amenait un réveil difficile.

OoOoOoO

Je n'arrivai à oublier Reborn, il s'était montré si glaciale ! Pourquoi ? Avait-il finit par me mépriser totalement ? Je broyai des idées noires. Quels était l'utilité de me former à devenir la nouvelle dirigeante des Vongola ? Je n'étais qu'une faible, je ne valais pas le travail de Reborn et je pourrai encore moins avoir l'espoir d'être avec lui. Je pense que si j'avais été égoïste, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai quitté ce monde.

Je soupirai en me levant, le soleil c'était couché. Je descendis les longues marches depuis le temple. Arrivé à la dernière marche, je me tordis la cheville. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues, contenant la douleur. J'avais été capable de courir et voilà que je tombais sans aucune raison. Je me relevai doucement et boitait jusqu'à chez moi. La douleur était insupportable à chaque pas. J'avais envie de me baffer. Et j'étais censé diriger la mafia la plus influente et importante ? Alors qu'une simple douleur à la cheville m'était insupportable ? Je retins mes larmes, je devais cacher mon mal-être.

J'ouvris la porte, retirai mes chaussures et commençai à monter les marches.

« Tsu-chan ! Tu viens manger ? » Je me figeai. Je ne devais lui montrer ma souffrance. Elle n'avait pas à subir ma détresse.

« Je n'ai pas faim 'kaasan. »

Je continuai rapidement ma route ne voulant voir l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je jetai mes vêtements dans un coin et enfilai un pyjama ample. Je me roulai en boule dans mon lit, laissant de nouveau les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. J'entendis Reborn ouvrir la porte. Je gardais les yeux fermés espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit, les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapides.

« Tu as le droit d'en parler Dame-Tsuna. » Je sentis une douce chaleur prendre part dans mon cœur. « Personne n'a le droit de faire souffrir la Decimo. » Chaleur qui s'évapora rapidement. Forcément, il ne faisait ça que pour ça … Si je n'avais été la Decimo il ne se serait jamais intéresser à moi.

« Pourquoi tout ce qui intéresse tout le monde est juste mon poste ? Après tout je reste Dame-Tsuna … » Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir parlé à voix haute jusqu'à ce que Reborn me donne une pichenette sur le nez. « Itaï ! » Je plaçai ma main sur mon nez sous le coup de la douleur. Je tournai vivement ma tête vers lui.

« Tu as finis de dire des idioties ? Crois-moi bien, et je ne le répéterai pas. » Je ne pus me retenir de déglutir face à la menace de sa voix. « Si les gens t'aiment, c'est pour toi, toi la Tsunaze, et non toi la Decimo. Ils t'aiment parce que tu es un soleil pour eux, tu réchauffes le cœur de tous avec ta pureté, ton innocence. » Je le regardais gênait. Etais-ce mon maigre espoir qui me faisait voir des choses à travers son discours ? Ce n'était pas de Reborn de se comporter ainsi. Mais peut-être que je devais avoir l'air vraiment misérable pour qu'il en vienne à me réconforter. « Tu es une personne incroyable, alors forcément tout le monde t'aime. »

Je n'arrivais à croire ses paroles. Ou du moins à croire qu'il puisse les pensées. Je dû me saisir de tout mon courage pour prendre la parole.

« Même toi ? » Il rabaissa son fedora cachant son visage. Avais-je rêvé de cette étincelle dans ses yeux ? Surement, mais l'espoir demeuré.

« Je suis ton tuteur. » Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je ne pus cacher ma déception malgré que je me doute de cette réponse.

« … Je vois … » Je forçai un sourire sur mon visage en regardant mes mains. J'étais incapable de le regarder sans craquer. « Merci Reborn. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me sera d'une grande aide. » Je n'attendis pas la réponse et me tournai dos à lui. Je fuyais lâchement, mais je n'avais plus la force.

Quel bel espoir m'avait-il donné. Si seulement je n'avais demandé ce qu'il ressentait. Je savais qu'une relation entre nous deux était impossible mais de l'entendre me rappelait qu'il était juste mon tuteur était une sensation horrible. J'avais d'autant plus envie de pleurer. J'étais et resterai Dame-Tsuna. Il était le plus à même de le savoir alors il était clair que je n'aurais aucune chance. Il était toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Je l'entendis faire claquer sa langue avant de sortir de la chambre. Où allait-il dormir ? La chambre d'amis était utilisée par Lambo et I-Pin. Allait-il dormir sur le canapé ? Qu'avais-je fais pour l'énerver ? Avait-il eu marre de mes chagrins sans importance ? Ou peut-être avait-il remarqué mes sentiments pour lui et qu'il en était dégoûté ?

Je finis par m'endormir en pensant que je n'étais qu'une faible idiote qui ne méritait pas tant d'attention. Toutefois, il y a une chose que je savais faire, et c'était bien la seule. Je me devais de sourire pour ne pas les inquiéter et ne pas leur faire part de mes problèmes.

OoOoO

J'attrapai un short et un haut ample, des sous-vêtements et me dirigeai sous la douche. Une fois prête, je me regardais dans la glace et sourit. J'étais si peu convaincante. Mes yeux était encore rougi par les larmes que je venais de verser. Je soupirai, je n'avais qu'à dire que c'était la faute au savon. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Reborn était toujours assis sur le fauteuil et semblait dormir. Je l'avais effectivement suffisamment énervé pour qu'il dorme dans le salon. Je retins une grimace, je me devais de sourire. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà ma mère.

« Tsu-chan, tu es déjà réveillé ? Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner? » J'acquiesçai doucement, je ne pouvais dire non à ma mère. Même si j'étais persuadé d'être une catastrophe ambulante. « Tu peux t'occuper des boissons ? »

« Oui … »

Les boissons devraient être faciles à faire. Seulement, une fois qu'il me fallait faire le café de Reborn, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Je posai chaque boisson sur la table, ma mère partit réveiller les enfants. Je fus en charge d'amener son café à Reborn. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient. Je voulais profiter de son sommeil pour le poser sur la table basse et vite m'enfuir. Cependant, l'odeur du café le réveilla. J'essayai de lui passer le café avec assurance mais le tremblement de mes mains dénonça mon trac. Il saisit la tasse en me remerciant. Je n'arrivai à voir son visage. Il prit lentement, très lentement, une gorgée. Le café n'était pas à son goût ? Je commençais à céder à la panique. Trop stresser, je prétextai aller aider ma mère et quittait précipitamment la pièce.

Les petits mangeaient sous le regard maternel de ma mère. Je pris place à table mais ne réussit à manger quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrivais à m'enlever l'image de Reborn de ma tête. Avait-il aimé ? Ou au contraire avait-il détesté ? Je secouai la tête et pris un morceau dans mon plat.

« Si, signore. » Je me retenais de me retourner au son de sa voix. « Si. » Sa voix était si attrayante ! « Ciao. » Il s'adossa au mur en sirotant son café. Mon Dieu ! Sa posture était si sensuelle !

« Tu as l'air d'apprécier ton café, Reborn. » Je regardai ma mère étonné, elle avait un sourire en coin. Il était rare qu'elle se montre ainsi, en temps normal elle était plutôt naïve. Kyoko l'aurait-elle mis à partie ? Non, je me faisais surement des idées.

« Hm. C'est des nouvelles graines ? » Je commençai à me sentir rougir. Il avait aimé ce que j'avais fait !

« Plus que d'habitude ? » Je vis son regard étonné tandis que ma mère avait un sourire naïf. Mais le genre de faux sourire innocent qui donne froid dans le dos. Je me mis à fixer mes mains, posé sur mes genoux.

Je ne vis sa réponse, j'entendis simplement le subtil bruit fait par ses vêtements lors de son mouvement. Je ne voulais pas avoir la déception de me dire que mon café était juste bon. Après tout ma mère était si doué, il ne servait à rien que je rentre en compétition avec elle.

« J'en suis ravi ! Tu vois, Tsu-chan, tu es capable de faires pleins de choses ! Tu as été capable de savoir quelles boissons leurs servir à chacun et à leur goût. » Je me mis à tripatouiller mes doigts entre eux. Avait-il dit qu'il avait apprécié le mien plus que ceux de ma mère ? C'était impossible !

« Tsuna-nee servira son maître et lui donnera à boire ! »

« Lambo ! N'embêtes pas Tsuna-nee ! Elle nous fera à boire si elle le veut bien … Non ? » Elle se tourna vers moi avec des yeux de biches. Les deux me regardaient avec des yeux de chiens battus, je ne pouvais leur refuser.

« Si vous voulez … » Je tournai la tête vers ma mère. Elle observait Reborn avec un sourire en coin. Ma mère était possédée par le diable ! Ou par ma meilleure amie. Je penche plus pour le deuxième choix, ça me rassure. Quoi que les deux choix renvoie au même.

« Bien ! » Je sursautai en entendant Reborn. « Après tes vacances tu seras en charges des boissons pour que ta mère travaille un peu moins. »

Il l'avait aimé à ce point ? J'avais su faire quelque chose qui lui plaise vraiment ! Je le regardai avec un grand sourire et acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse ! Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais préparé quelque chose qui lui plaisait ! Je le vis replaçai son fedora de manière à cacher son visage. Pourquoi ? C'était le signe qu'il cachait une émotion. Mais laquelle ? J'avais beau me creuser la tête je ne trouvai aucune réponse qui ne soit plausible.

Le repas prit fin tandis que l'image de Reborn tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'arrivai à me sortir de mon esprit son visage. Je retins un soupir en me jetant sur mon lit. Je tournai mon regard sur Reborn. Pourquoi me fixait-il ? N'avait-il pas dit que je ne ressemblai pas à grand-chose ? Je refoulais mes larmes en l'admirant. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard de son corps. Sa chemise près du corps montrait à la perfection son torse musclé. Sa veste foncée rendait d'autant plus attirant son corps svelte. Son bas de smoking, parlons-en, il lui donnait un fessier divin que je ne pouvais admirer. Mon regard retourna sur son visage avec ses deux rouflaquettes, malheureusement caché par son fedora.

Il se rapprocha du lit de sa démarche féline. Mio Dio ! Retenez-moi avant que je ne lui saute dessus ! Il fallait que je dise quelque chose et vite !

« Tu ne fais pas de remarque sur ma tenue négligé ? » Ne jugez pas, c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Il rigola légèrement. Et ce rire ! Mon cœur s'affola.

« Ne t'ai-je pas accordé une semaine de vrai vacances ? » Il n'avait pas tort, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le respecterait vraiment. « Je te rajoute un bonus en fonction de ta réponse. Comment vas-tu ? » Je soupirai en m'allongeant sur le dos. Attendait-il de moi que je lui dise la vérité ou un mensonge ?

J'optai pour une semi-vérité.

« Je t'aurai bien répondu que je vais bien, mais tu me connais trop pour croire un tel mensonge. Donc je dirai que … ça pourrait aller mieux. » Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapides. J'avais le sentiment qu'il cherchait à me réconforter. Mais pourquoi ?

« Tu as gagné le bonus. » Il retira sa main, comme s'il c'était brulé. Je détournai le regard, gêné. Il fallait que j'arrête de rêver, je le dégoutais, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Qu'en est-il ? » Malgré la gêne, je restai curieuse.

« Hein ? » Je le regardai surprise. A quoi pensait-il pour être si bizarre ?

« Le bonus, c'est quoi ? »

« Tout le long de tes vacances, tout te seras accordés à 100%, j'accomplirai chacune de tes demandes. » Mon cœur rata un battement. Tout ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ?! S'il m'accordait tout alors.

« Même de ... » Je me tus, prenant conscience d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

« De ? » Je me sentis rougir. Je n'osai finir ma phrase mais son regard m'en persuada.

« M'embrasser. »

« Si … Si tel es ton souhait alors oui. » C'est moi ou il avait bégayé ? « Toutefois, je me refuse à une telle chose si tu ne fais cela que pour te donner l'illusion de quelques choses. » Il était évident qu'il n'accèderait à cette demande en ayant également des sentiments pour moi.

« Je vois … »

« J'accorderai chacun de tes vœux hormis t'embrasser si tu ne le fais que pour oublier ton chagrin d'amour. Et évidemment ce qui se passe par la suite. »

Ce qui se passe par la suite … Je ne pouvais rêver de cela en sachant qu'il m'était impossible d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Je demeurais et demeurerais célibataire. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Reborn puisse m'aimait un jour. Je retins mes larmes. Je voulais tant qu'il me donne le sentiment d'être quelqu'un d'autre, que ce que je suis réellement. Mais il me rappelait sans cesses que je n'étais que la Decimo, son élève, et rien d'autres.

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plaît … » Je retenais tant bien que mal mes larmes. Je ne pouvais avoir que cela de sa part. Il me restait quelques jours pour en profiter.

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras. J'étais telle une princesse. Je posai ma tête contre son torse en m'agrippant à sa chemise. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux. J'oubliai tous mes soucis. J'étais si bien ! Malheureusement tout cela aura une fin. Tout comme ses relations. D'ailleurs, étais-ce vraiment vrai ?

« Dis Reborn, grand-père m'a dit que tu n'étais plus avec Bianchi et les autres … C'est vrai ? »

« En effet. » Je le regardai curieusement.

« Pourquoi ? » Je n'arrivai à comprendre.

« On pourrait dire que les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, j'ai décidé de retourner sur le droit chemin. Dans ce domaine du moins. »

« Toi sur le droit chemin ? Elle doit vraiment en valoir le coup … »

« Elle ne sait pas elle-même à quelle point elle vaut le coup. » Il avait un regard tendre. Je sentis mon cœur se briser alors que ma main, toujours sur son cœur, sentis ses battements s'accélérer. Il l'aimait vraiment. J'étais terriblement jalouse. Qui qu'elle soit, elle avait une chance infini.

« Tu … Tu es déjà en couple j'imagine … » Je baissai le regard sur ma main. Je n'arrivai à le regarder. J'avais envie de pleurer. Encore.

« Non, elle n'en sais rien. » Je relevai vivement ma tête, étonné.

« Pourquoi ? » Il eut un léger sourire en coin avant de soupirer.

« Je ne pense pas être en droit de lui dire. » Je retins un soupir agaçai. J'attrapai son fedora, partit le poser sur le bureau et m'asseyais sur ses jambes. Je fixais un regard énervé dans le sien.

« Est-ce vraiment ce Don Juan de premier tueur à gage au monde que j'entends ce dévalorisé ? Vraiment ? Ce séducteur sadique avec une classe infini, sexy à souhait, intelligent, puissant et j'en passe. Est-ce vraiment cet homme incroyable, que toutes filles rêveraient d'avoir pour compagnon qui pense ainsi ? Vraiment ? Reborn, si cette fille vaut tant le coup, dit-lui. Elle ne pourra que succomber … Et elle aura bien de la chance … » Je vis à son regard qu'il était perdu. Les larmes étaient difficiles à retenir. Pourquoi le poussais-je vers une autre ? Je ne souhaitais que son bonheur mais cela accentuait mon propre malheur. Je me relevais avant de craquer. Je forçai un rire en partant. « Mais bon, je ne pense pas que la Tsunaze que je suis t'apportera vraiment de l'aide. Réfléchis toutefois à qui tu es. Reborn, ne l'oublie jamais. » Je m'apprêtai à franchir la porte.

« Et toi ? » Je le regardai, ne cachant mon mal être.

« Je croyais avoir une semaine de répit ? »

« Te reposer en déprimant ? » Je soupirai, il n'avait pas tort mais ne pourrait rien y faire. Il se rapprocha doucement. « Si je me confis, tu peux en faire de même. »

Je ne savais que répondre à cela. Je lui devais une réponse mais en même temps je ne le pouvais. Je ne pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais alors qu'il en aimait une autre. Il fallait une réponse aussi mystérieuse que lui.

« Je … On pourrait dire que les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il ne sert à rien que je dévoile mes sentiments. » Je ne pus que détourner le regard face à la colère du sien.

« Qui est-il ? » Je ne pouvais répondre à cette question.

« Qui est-elle ? » Et je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas. « Je ne te forcerai à le dire, alors il ne sert à rien d'espérer que je le dise. » Je commençai à quitter la pièce mais la voix de Reborn me stoppa.

« J'aimerai te le dire Tsuna … Mais j'en suis incapable. » Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il semble qu'elle soit également amoureuse. Mais je ne sais de qui. Je suis incapable de lui dire. » Je n'avais jamais vu Reborn si vulnérable.

« Si tu ne sais qui elle aime, qui te dit qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi ? Je te l'ai dit Reborn, tu es une personne merveilleuse. Il faudrait être idiote pour ne pas vouloir de toi. » Je n'osais le fixer dans les yeux. Mais je ne pouvais le laisser ainsi. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre même si j'en souffrais.

« Et si je te disais que c'était toi ? » Je sentis mes joues brulaient. Si seulement son sourire moqueur n'avait pas été présent. Mon cœur me faisait mal.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Je suis sérieux. » Je me mordis l'intérieur de joues. Je n'arrivais a ignoré ma douleur mais je ne pouvais l'ignorer lui.

« … Dans ce cas, je persiste … Faudrait être idiote pour ne vouloir être avec toi … » Et cette fille doit l'être.

« Qui aimes-tu ? » Toi …

« Ne crois pas que ta blague me fera répondre à ta question. » Il soupira. Qu'avais-je dit ?

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'après ce que je t'ai dit je m'amuserais à me moquer de toi sur un tel sujet ? Il faut croire que ta formation n'est pas finie. Tu ne sais toujours pas croire et suivre ton intuition. » Mon Intuition me disais que j'avais toutes mes chances mais c'était tellement improbables.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Je parlais tout en fermant la porte. « J'ai juste du mal à croire que tu puisses être intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi. » Je m'adossais à la porte en regardant le sol. Je n'arrivai plus à le regarder. J'étais honteuse de ma jalousie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne peux être attiré par toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, parce que c'est moi ? » Juste moi …

« C'est censé être une réponse ça ? » Sa voix était un mélange d'agacement et de dépit.

« C'est la mienne. »

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit, il y a peu, à quel point tu étais magnifique ? Incroyable et adorable ? »

« Tu n'as aucune objectivité sur la chose. Tu le dis juste pour me consoler. » Parce que malgré que tu me brise le cœur, tu es présent pour moi …

« Tu marques un point, je ne suis objectif. Mais pas pour cette raison. » Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

« Pour quel raison alors ? Parce que tu es mon tuteur ? » Il s'approcha tout en parlant.

« Non, pour une autre raison. » Ah ? « Parce que je t'aime. » Quoi ?! Il le pensait vraiment ? « C'est toi la fille qui me déboussole entièrement. » Mon cœur s'emballa. Etais-ce un rêve ou un mensonge ? Ce moquait-il de moi ? Il avait surement découvert la vérité. En lisant mes pensées ? Non, il avait promis de nous laisser cette liberté à ma mère et moi. Avait-il surpris notre conversation ? Je suppose que cela vient de là … Il ne faisait que ce jouer de moi …

« Tu as entendu notre conversation avec Kyoko hier ? » J'essayai de garder une voix neutre, cachant ma peine.

« Tu pouvais juste me dire que ce n'était pas réciproque au lieu de me rappeler que tu t'es fait belle pour conquérir je ne sais qui. » Ses mots étaient remplis de colère contenue, je ne pus empêcher un frisson de peur. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Et comment ça je ne sais qui ?

« Je ne sais qui ? Tu veux dire … Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es pas en train de te moquer ? »

« Ton Hyper Intuition ne te dit-elle pas que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ? » Si, elle me dit des choses tant merveilleuses que j'ai du mal à y croire.

« Mes sentiments m'empêchent de voir la vérité Reborn. J'ai peur de te croire car je n'arrive à croire que ce qu'il se passe est réel. »

« Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état d'angoisse qu'en attendant de connaître tes sentiments. » Hein ? J'avais du rêver. En tout cas, s'il ne savait qu'il s'agissait de lui, cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était fautif de son état de la veille. Et donc qu'il avait en tête de tuer le fautif.

« Ce n'est pas un inconnu qui m'as fait pleurer hier. C'est tes paroles. » Je retins un soupir. « Tes deux discours sont si contradictoire … » Je me mordis la lèvre tentant vainement de retenir mes larmes.

« C'est ma jalousie qui t'as mis dans un tel état ? » Quoi ? Je relevai mon visage vers lui. Sa jalousie ?

« Alors tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait cela pour une tierce personne ? » Voir Reborn jaloux et perdu ne faisait que me rendre plus amoureuse de lui ? Je gravai cette image dans ma tête. Il était peu probable, voire impossible, que cette scène se repasse. « Ne comprends-tu pas ? Nous avions prévu une semaine de détente tous les deux. Une semaine, durant laquelle, mes seules connaissances et amis vivant hors de cette maison sont en vacances, excepté Kyoko. N'as-tu pas compris que je m'apprêtais pour te plaire ? »

« Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu me rends différent. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard en rougissant face à son sourire en coin.

« Pour une fois que je ne suis pas la seule baka. »

« Idiota. » Il pencha son visage vers le mien avec un sourire. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ?

« Dis, ça veut dire que maintenant si je te demande de m'embrasser, tu le feras ? »

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander. » Il m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je m'agrippai à lui et répondit timidement au baiser. Je n'arrivai à croire qu'il se passait ce qu'il se passait. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Reborn lorsque le baiser prit fin. C'était un rêve et j'en voulais encore. Suite à ma demande, Reborn raffermit notre étreinte. Il avait une main sur ma nuque tandis que son bras me maintenait contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser, j'étais dans tous mes états, mon corps tremblait, je gémissais de plaisir. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Reborn soupira d'agacement en s'éloignant brusquement de moi. Je regardais Lambo et I-Pin ouvrirent la porte de ma chambre.

« Faudrait que je pense à fermer à clé cette porte … Quoi qu'ils seraient capable de me l'a détruire pour rentrer … » Reborn revint à mes côtés, son éternel fedora sur la tête avec Léon dessus. Il chuchota de manière à ce que je sois la seule à entendre.

« Que dirais-tu de vacances hors de cette maison ? On pourra être tranquille ~ » Je piquai un fard.

« Pervers. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je te pensais trop innocente pour la chose. » Je ne savais où me plaçait.

« Tu vas me faire croire que toi, Reborn, tu n'en as pas envie. » Je n'osais le regarder.

« Non. »Je tournai vivement mon visage vers lui. Quoi ? « Pas tant que tu ne seras pas prête. » Un sourire béat prit place sur mon visage.

Pitié, faites que je ne me réveille jamais de ce magnifique rêve. Un rêve où Reborn se transforme en un adorable petit-ami lorsque nous sommes seuls.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre du point de vue de Reborn. Pour le moment je ne pense pas faire une suite, mais c'est envisageable. Bonne lecture :)

PS: Normalement je me suis relu mais dites moi s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences que je puisse corriger :)

* * *

Elle se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Je la sentais au bord de la dépression. C'est pourquoi je lui avais accordé de vraies vacances. Son niveau scolaire était désormais universitaire, je pouvais me permettre de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Elle aura plus de difficultés à en obtenir lorsqu'elle sera la boss.

J'étais devant la porte, je me retenais de rentrer. Je venais de lui promettre de la laisser tranquille. Certes, il s'agissait de ma chambre également, mais sa meilleure amie était avec elle. Elle avait rendu mon esprit si confus. Je retins un soupir.

« Ferme la porte à clef. On passe à l'attaque. Je suis sûr que tu vas le conquérir. » Conquérir ? De qui pouvait parler Kyoko ? Elle ne m'avait parlé d'aucun rendez-vous, ni d'aucun homme lui plaisant.

Kyoko m'appela me sortant de ma torpeur. J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui était difficilement possible. Un sentiment de colère me submergea en repensant à la conversation des deux filles. J'étais jaloux, jaloux de l'homme pour lequel elle c'était apprêter ainsi.

« On a besoin de ton avis, elle ne me croit pas quand je dis qu'elle est magnifique. »

« Lève la tête. » J'avais besoin de voir qu'elle avait fait ça pour elle. Besoin de me prouver que j'avais mal entendu. Mais son visage gêné me prouvait qu'elle avait effectivement fait ça pour plaire à un homme. Je ne pus contenir plus ma jalousie. « Ton rencard devrait bien se passer. » Je savais que mon ton était acide, mais ma propre jalousie m'énervait plus que la raison de celle-ci. Je quittai la pièce n'attendant pas sa réaction. Je l'entendis m'appeler et tournai la tête dans sa direction. « N'essaie pas de ressembler à ce que tu n'es pas, Dame-Tsuna. »

Je quittai la maison et parti faire un tour de Nanimori. Tsuna avait su me faire tomber sous son charme. Mais je n'étais que son tuteur, je ne pourrais avoir plus que cette relation. Je l'ai promis au Nono. Toutefois, il m'était insupportable ne serait-ce que d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être en couple. Malheureusement, mon rôle est de la former et de ne pas prendre parti. Comment ne pas céder face à cette tentation des plus délicieuses ? Mon téléphone sonna coupant court à mes pensées.

« Chaos. »

« Reborn ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as fait ! Pourquoi Bianchi et d'autres filles veulent la mort de ma petite-fille ? » Je retins un soupir.

« J'ai mis fin à mes nombreuses relation. Tsuna étant mon élève, elles pensent que cela est sa faute. » Bon, c'est en parti le cas … Complétement le cas.

« Tu crois tromper qui, Reborn ? » J'eu un rire sarcastique.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Nono, je respecterai cette part du contrat. Je garderai mes distances n'ayez aucun soucis pour cela. »

J'avais beau savoir cela, j'avais le sentiment de me planter un poignard en plein cœur. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ressentir de telles émotions pour une personne.

« … Tu l'aimes ? » Je ne pouvais répondre. Répondre enlèverai la dernière barrière qui refrénait mes sentiments. « Tu sais Reborn, si tu l'aimes à ce point, ce n'est pas une clause de contrat absurde qui devrait te retenir. » Je l'entendis rire légèrement. « Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir amoureux un jour. »

« Un mot de plus et je me chargerai de votre cas. » Son rire s'accentua sous ma fausse colère.

« Si tu es capable d'accomplir ce pour quoi je te paye, il ne me pose aucun soucis que tu intensifies ta relation avec Tsuna. Prend soin de ma petite-fille Reborn. » Je ne pus dire un mot qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Je soupirai. Le nono n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il était de toute façon trop tard pour son beau discours. Tsuna avait un rencard. J'étais curieux de savoir qui était l'enfoiré qui avait su prendre son cœur mais je m'étais promis de lui laisser cette part de secret. Je retournai à la maison m'empêchant ainsi d'essayer de la retrouver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était déjà l'heure du repas et elle n'était pas rentrée. Je voyais bien l'inquiétude dans le regard de Nana qui guettait discrètement l'horloge. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, j'étais bouffé par la jalousie. Elle avait passé la journée avec cet inconnu ! Alors que la nuit avait fini par tomber et que nous étions finalement passés à table, Tsuna fit son apparition. On l'entendit enlever ses chaussures puis monter les escaliers. Et cela, sans même un bonjour. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose.

« Tsu-chan, tu viens manger ? » Je ne pouvais la voir mais l'expression de la mama m'inquiéta.

« Je n'ai pas faim, kaasan. »

Sa voix me brisa le cœur. On sentait qu'elle pleurait. Cet enfoiré l'avait fait souffrir. Finalement, j'allais m'immiscer dans sa vie sentimentale, il me fallait une réponse.

Je finissais mon assiette en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Tsuna feignait de dormir mais je la voyais pleurer en silence. La vue me déchira le cœur. J'avais des envies de meurtre envers cet inconnu qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Je m'asseyais sur le côté du lit.

« Tu as le droit d'en parler Dame-Tsuna. Personne n'a le droit de faire souffrir la Decimo. » Je la vis se crisper. Elle essuya brièvement ses yeux. Elle restait dos à moi.

« Pourquoi tout ce qui intéresse tout le monde est juste mon poste ? Après tout je reste Dame-Tsuna … » Je lui fis une pichenette sur l'arête du nez. « Itaï ! »

« Tu as fini de dire des idioties ? » Elle me regarda avec des petits yeux surpris. Elle avait toujours sa main sur son nez endolorie. « Crois-moi bien et je ne le répèterai pas. » Elle déglutit sous la dureté de mon ton. « Si les gens t'aiment, c'est pour toi, toi la Tsunaze, et non toi la Decimo. Ils t'aiment parce que tu es un soleil pour eux, tu réchauffes le cœur de tous avec ta pureté, ton innocence. » Et ta beauté. Je devais me ressaisir là ! Ses yeux avaient toujours un côté pétillant dû aux larmes, son visage était rougi par la gêne. Elle était tout simplement à croquer. « Tu es une personne incroyable, alors forcément, tout le monde t'aime. » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une voix plus tendre au fur et à mesure de mon discours.

« Même toi ? » Je fus quelques peu déstabilisé par sa question. Elle avait pris une petite voix, semblant hésité à poser la question.

« Je suis ton tuteur. » Et je t'aime d'un amour profond. Mais je ne suis pas en droit de te le dire. Pas alors que tu es dans un tel état. Ce serait profiter de toi.

« … Je vois … » Elle détourna le regard avec un sourire forcé. « Merci Reborn. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me sera d'une grande aide. »

Elle se mit dos à moi. Je tendis ma main vers elle pour la consoler mais suspendit mon geste. Je ne le pouvais. J'avais le sentiment de l'avoir d'autant plus blesser mais je me refusais de lire ses pensées. Je n'avais qu'une envie. La prendre dans mes bras et lui dire d'oublier cet enfoiré. Je faisais claquer ma langue en pensant que ce serait profiter d'elle. Il valait mieux que je dorme ailleurs pour cette nuit. Je partis m'installer sur le fauteuil dans le salon. Je fis difficilement le vide dans mon esprit et m'endormit en restant aux aguets.

Je sentis le soleil se levai doucement, il devait être 7 heures du matin et pourtant je vis Tsuna rentrer dans le salon, déjà habillé. Je l'observai à l'ombre de mon fedora. Elle avait les yeux rougis et un sourire crispé. Elle venait de pleurer. Encore. Elle rejoignit sa mère tandis que je serai les poings retenant mon aura meurtrière. Elle pouvait faire semblant d'aller bien. Mais avec moi, elle n'y arrivera pas. J'avais horreur de la voir ainsi.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, coupant court à mes pensées. Tsuna s'approchaient de moi, un infime tremblement la parsemer. Il ne fallait pas être un fin observateur pour voir qu'elle stressait. Je fis mine de me réveiller et elle me passa le café. Je la remerciai avant de prendre une petite gorgée. L'odeur était plus attrayante qu'à l'habitude et le goût était divin. Etais-ce un nouveau café ? Tsuna prétexta aider sa mère et quitta hâtivement la pièce. Etais-ce elle qui l'avait fait ? Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement à cette pensée. Je repris une gorgée, le savourant d'autant plus. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je retins un soupir en décrochant.

« Chaos ! »

« Reborn, quand reprend-tu du service ? »

« Signore, je ne peux reprendre pour le moment. »

« En es-tu sûr ? » Je sentis un danger imminent. « Qu'il me suffit de dire un mot et tu peux dire adieu à ton élève. » Je me tournai vers Tsuna et vit un point rouge sur sa tête. Son instinct devrait la sauver mais si elle évite le tir, sa mère deviendra la victime. Et je sais que son Intuition lui dira …

« Très bien. Que me veux-tu ? » Il était hors de question qu'il arrive malheur à Tsuna par ma faute.

« Oublie ton métier de tuteur quelques temps et redevient ce très chère tueur sanguinaire. » Je me doutais bien de cela, je retins un rire sarcastique. « Vois-tu mon chère, une certaine personne revint à la surface, et j'aimerais bien qu'elle rejoigne son frère sous la terre. »

« Qui est-il ? »

« Jouons aux devinettes ~ » Cette personne avait le don de m'agacer et cela depuis des années. « Si je te dis _élève_? »

Je grimaçai, l'une des premières personnes que j'ai eue en élève et le seul que je devais également tué. L'employeur ayant omis de spécifié une clause dans le contrat m'interdisant de le tuer et cela même après contrat. Lorenzo, je l'avais rapidement formé, ce qui m'avait permis de le tuer tout aussi rapidement. Il avait un frère, Giulio, celui-ci avait voulu mettre ma tête à prix mais personne n'a osé accepter.

« Que ce passe-t-il avec lui ? » Il se mit à rire.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir réellement trouvé un moyen de pression sur toi, Reborn. Je serai ravi que tu t'occupes du cas de Giulio. Il devient gênant dans mes affaires. » Fait chier ! Je me dirigeai calmement dans la cuisine faisant mine de boire mon café. J'avais besoin de voir qu'elle allait bien. « Reborn ? »

« Si, signore. »

« Ne dis rien de tout cela à qui que ce soit. Je te donnerais toutes les informations nécessaires plus tard. Compris ? »

« Si. » Je n'avais pas le choix. Pour elle …

« C'est un plaisir de reprendre contact avec toi Reborn ~ » Plaisir non partagés. Je retins une grimace.

« Ciao. » Je m'appuyai contre le mur rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche. Tsuna était en danger, par ma faute. Merdia. Je pris une gorgée de café qui me détendit immédiatement.

« Tu as l'air d'apprécier ton café, Reborn. » Je jetais un coup d'œil à Nana, je pourrai avoir la confirmation à ma question.

« Hm. C'est des nouvelles graines ? » Ma question faussement innocente fit rougir Tsuna de la tête au pied.

« Plus que d'habitude ? » Je fus surpris de la voir insisté à ce point. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Elle avait le sourire de quelqu'un manigançant quelques choses. J'acquiesçai doucement faisant le choix de rentrer dans son jeu. Les réactions de Tsuna valaient largement le coup.

« J'en suis ravi ! Tu vois, Tsu-chan, tu es capable de faire plein de choses ! Tu as été capable de savoir quelles boissons leur servir à chacun et à leur goût. »

Je l'observai en buvant la dernière gorgée de mon café. Elle jouait avec ses doigts en les regardant distraitement. Elle n'arrivait à cacher sa gêne ce qui était adorable. Je mémorisais chaque trait de son visage dans ma tête.

« Tsuna-nee servira son maître et lui donnera à boire ! »

« Lambo ! N'embêtes pas Tsuna-nee ! Elle nous fera à boire si elle le veut bien … Non ? » I-Pin observait Tsuna avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tsuna détourna le regard en répondant.

« Si vous voulez … »

Elle observa sa mère qui me fixait. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Je m'étais interdis de lire ses pensées mais son comportement me donnais l'envie de faillir à cette promesse. Toutefois, cela était à mon avantage et m'avais procuré une bonne idée.

« Bien ! Après tes vacances tu seras en charges des boissons pour que ta mère travaille un peu moins. »

Un immense sourire fleuri doucement sur son visage. Elle acquiesça, la joie remplissant son visage. Avait-elle eu si peur que la boisson me déplaise ? Pourtant, je n'avais jamais autant apprécié un café. Et grâce à cette brillante idée, j'en aurais plus souvent. Je cachais ma joie en abaissant mon fedora.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Le repas pris rapidement fin. Je suivais Tsuna dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, son haut se releva doucement avec la vitesse de son geste, il retomba doucement en laissant visible sa chute de rein. Sa position, sur le ventre, et son short mettait d'autant plus en valeur son fessier. Mon regard parcouru ses fines jambes. Je remontais mon regard vers son visage profitant de la vue s'offrant à moi. Elle avait sa tête tournait dans ma direction. Je bénissais mon chapeau d'avoir caché mon propre visage. Je m'étais laissé aller. Je me fis une claque mental avant de me rapprocher d'elle. Je m'installai au bord du lit et la regarda. Elle se mordillait les lèvres semblant hésiter à parler.

« Tu ne fais pas de remarque sur ma tenue négligé ? » Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, il est vrai que sa posture n'avait rien d'un boss mais elle était incontestablement attirante ainsi.

« Ne t'ai-je pas accordé une semaine de vraie vacances ? » Je fis mine de réfléchir. « Je te rajoute un bonus en fonction de ta réponse. Comment vas-tu ? » Elle soupira. Elle se tourna sur le dos, croisa ses mains derrière la tête en regardant le plafond.

« Je t'aurai bien répondu que je vais bien, mais tu me connais trop pour croire un tel mensonge. Donc je dirai que … ça pourrait aller mieux. » Je posai ma main sur son épaule. J'avais horreur de la voir dans un tel état.

« Tu as gagné le bonus. » Je retirai ma main, constatant que je dépassais les limites. Elle avait les joues rosies et me regardais tendrement. Minute. Quoi ? Elle détourna le regard précipitamment en prenant la parole.

« Quel est-il ? »

« Hein ? » Elle me regardait surprise. Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse.

« Le bonus, c'est quoi ? »

« Tout le long de tes vacances, tout te seras accordés à 100%, j'accomplirai chacune de tes demandes. » Elle fut d'autant plus étonner. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de moi.

« Même de … » Elle s'arrêta rougissant de la tête au pied.

« De ? » Elle fixait un regard hésitant sur moi en ouvrant et fermant la bouche pendant quelques secondes. Elle finit par chuchoter.

« M'embrasser. » Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

« Si … Si tel es ton souhait alors oui. Toutefois, je me refuse à une telle chose si tu ne fais cela que pour te donner l'illusion de quelque chose. » Je ne peux t'embrasser en sachant que tu penses à un autre. Mais si tu le demandes, je te l'accorderai volontiers malgré que cela me briserai le cœur.

« Je vois … » Son sourire triste me fendit le cœur.

« J'accorderai chacun de tes vœux hormis t'embrasser si tu ne le fais que pour oublier ton chagrin d'amour. Et évidemment ce qui se passe par la suite. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me retenais de lire ses pensées pour régler immédiatement son problème.

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plaît … »

Sa voix était remplie de sanglot contenu. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras en position de princesse. Je me levai et m'asseyais sur le fond du lit en prenant appui sur le mur. Elle s'accrocha à ma chemise et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je retirai mon bras maintenant ses jambes et lui caressai les cheveux. Je me retenais tant de lire ses pensées pour l'aider à aller mieux. Je la sentis plus apaiser.

« Dis Reborn, grand-père m'a dit que tu n'étais plus avec Bianchi et les autres … C'est vrai ? » Tch. Je me doutais qu'il allait s'en mêler. Nono tu me le payeras !

« En effet. » Elle éloigna sa tête de moi et me regardait curieuse.

« Pourquoi ? » Voilà la question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. Malheureusement son bonus m'y obligeait.

« On pourrait dire que les choses étant ce qu'elles sont. J'ai décidé de retourner sur le droit chemin. Dans ce domaine du moins. »

« Toi sur le droit chemin ? Elle doit vraiment en valoir le coup … » Je l'observai tendrement.

« Elle ne sait pas elle-même à quelle point elle vaut le coup. » Et mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu vaux le coup Tsuna !

« Tu … Tu es déjà en couple j'imagine … » Elle baissa le regard.

« Non, elle n'en sais rien. » Elle reporta un regard curieux.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle aimait bien cette question. Je posai ma tête contre le mur regardant face à moi en soupirant.

« Je ne pense pas être en droit de lui dire. » Elle se redressa, elle prit mon chapeau, le posa sur le bureau et s'installa sur mes genoux. Elle planta un regard agacé dans le mien. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard.

« Est-ce vraiment ce Don Juan de premier tueur à gage au monde que j'entends ce dévalorisé ? Vraiment ? Ce séducteur sadique avec une classe infini, sexy à souhait, intelligent, puissant et j'en passe. Est-ce vraiment cet homme incroyable, que toute fille reverrait d'avoir pour compagnon qui pense ainsi ? » Si seulement tu pouvais faire partie de ces filles. « Vraiment ? Reborn, si cette fille vaut tant le coup, dit-lui. Elle ne pourra que succomber … Et elle aura bien de la chance … » J'étais déstabilisé par son discours. Toute colère avait disparu de son visage, seul une infinie tristesse prit part sur son visage. Que voulait dire par là ? Je n'arrivai à croire qu'elle est vraiment chuchoter ce que j'ai entendu. Elle se leva avec un rire forcé. « Mais bon, je ne pense pas que la Tsunaze, que je suis t'apportera vraiment de l'aide. Réfléchis toutefois à qui tu es. Reborn, ne l'oublie jamais. » Elle commença à quitter la pièce.

« Et toi ? » Elle tourna un regard détruit vers moi. J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras en lui disant que j'étais là.

« Je croyais avoir une semaine de répits ? »

« Te reposer en déprimant ? » Elle soupira. Je me relevai et m'approchai d'elle. « Si je me confie, tu peux en faire de même. » Elle eut le regard dans le vide semblant poser le pour et le contre. Je me refusais de lire ses pensées mais l'envie me démangeait vraiment. Le temps s'écoula lentement, très lentement.

« Je … On pourrait dire que les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il ne sert à rien que je dévoile mes sentiments. » Le début de sa phrase me fit sourire, elle avait repris mes termes. Toutefois, le reste m'agaça, elle ne voulait un tel comportement de ma part mais faisait de même.

« Qui est-il ? »

« Qui est-elle ? » Je ne pouvais répondre à cette question. Je détournai le regard ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état.

« Je ne te forcerai à le dire alors il ne sert à rien d'espérer que je le dise. » Elle commença à quitter les pièces.

« J'aimerai te le dire Tsuna … Mais j'en suis incapable. » S'il existe bien une personne capable de me retirer mon masque de tueur à gage et tuteur sadique, c'est bien elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il semble qu'elle soit également amoureuse. Mais je ne sais de qui. Je suis incapable de lui dire. »

« Si tu ne sais qui elle aime, qui te dit qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi ? Je te l'ai dit Reborn, tu es une personne merveilleuse. Il faudrait être idiote pour ne pas vouloir de toi. » Mon cœur rata un battement. Je me cachai derrière un sourire moqueur.

« Et si je te disais que c'était toi ? » Elle piqua un fard. Je n'avais été si stresser depuis bien longtemps. Je n'arrivais à voir son regard.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. » Serait-ce de la tristesse dans sa voix ?

« Je suis sérieux. »

« … Dans ce cas, je persiste … Faudrait être idiote pour ne vouloir être avec toi … » Cela voudrait dire que …

« Qui aimes-tu ? » Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait voir un garçon hier.

« Ne crois pas que ta blague me fera répondre à ta question. » Elle ne me croyait toujours pas. Je soupirai.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'après ce que je t'ai dit je m'amuserais à me moquer de toi sur un tel sujet ? Il faut croire que ta formation n'est pas finie. Tu ne sais toujours pas croire et suivre ton intuition. » Je détournai le regard d'elle et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste du mal à croire que tu puisses être intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne peux être attiré par toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, parce que c'est moi ? » Je tournai mon visage elle haussant un sourcil. Elle avait refermé la porte et était adossé à cette dernière. Son visage était tourné vers le sol.

« C'est censé être une réponse ça ? »

« C'est la mienne. »

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit, il y a peu, à quel point tu étais magnifique ? Incroyable et adorable ? »

« Tu n'as aucune objectivité sur la chose. Tu le dis juste pour me consoler. »

« Tu marques un point, je ne suis objectif. Mais pas pour cette raison. » Elle eut un soupir de dépit.

« Pour quel raison alors ? Parce que tu es mon tuteur ? » Je me rapprochai d'elle en parlant.

« Non, pour une autre raison. » Tais-toi idiot. « Parce que je t'aime. » Je ne pouvais pas la fermer un peu ?! « C'est toi la fille qui me déboussole entièrement. » Pourquoi pour une fois je ne pouvais pas la fermer ? Ah moins que mon Intuition soit juste, je suis en train de détruire notre lien. Mais mes sentiments pour elle fausse toutes mes déductions à ce sujet. Je me mordais l'intérieur de ma lèvre pour garder contenance.

« Tu as entendu notre conversation avec Kyoko hier ? » Je grimaçai.

« Tu pouvais juste me dire que ce n'était pas réciproque au lieu de me rappeler que tu t'es fait belle pour conquérir je ne sais qui. » Les mots sortaient comme du venin. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé ainsi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti ainsi aussi.

« Je ne sais qui ? Tu veux dire … Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es pas en train de te moquer ? » A-t-elle si peu confiance en moi ?

« Ton Hyper Intuition ne te dit-elle pas que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ? »

« Mes sentiments m'empêchent de voir la vérité Reborn. J'ai peur de te croire car je n'arrive à croire que ce qu'il se passe est réel. »

Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état d'angoisse qu'en attendant de connaître tes sentiments.

« Ce n'est pas un inconnu qui m'as fait pleurer hier. C'est tes paroles. » Quoi ? « Tes deux discours sont si contradictoire … »

« C'est ma jalousie qui t'as mis dans un tel état ? » Elle leva un visage, en larmes, rempli de stupeur. Je me contenais pour ne pas la serrer fortement contre moi.

« Alors tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait cela pour une tierce personne ? » N'étais-ce pas le cas ? Un immense sourire prit doucement place sur son visage. Elle pouffa légèrement. Qu'avait-il de si drôle ? « Ne comprends-tu pas ? Nous avions prévu une semaine de détente tous les deux. Une semaine, durant laquelle, mes seules connaissance et amis vivant hors de cette maison sont en vacances, excepté Kyoko. N'as-tu pas compris que je m'apprêtais pour te plaire ? »

« Tu vois, quand je te dis que ne me rends différent. » Elle rougit en détournant le regard.

« Pour une fois que je ne suis pas la seule baka. »

« Idiota. »

« Dis, ça veut dire que maintenant si je te demande de m'embrasser, tu le feras ? »

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander. » Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et me saisit délicatement de ses lèvres. Elle s'agrippa à ma veste et répondit timidement au baiser. Le baiser prit doucement fin. Elle me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Encore ~ » Un frisson me parcouru, sa voix n'avait été que sensualité. Je me doute qu'elle en ait eu conscience. Je ressaierai la prise sur sa taille d'un bras et rapprochait son visage en posant ma main sur sa nuque. J'approfondis le baiser en douceur. Nos langues commencèrent un léger tango. Elle gémit tandis que son corps tremblait légèrement. Les bruits de pas de Lambo et I-Pin se chamaillant m'obligèrent à mettre fin à notre étreinte. Tsuna regarda sa porte s'ouvrirent avec dépit.

« Faudrait que je pense à fermer à clé cette porte … Quoi qu'ils seraient capable de me l'a détruire pour rentrer … » Un sourire amusé prit place sur mon visage en même temps que je replaçais mon chapeau. Je reviens à ses côtés pour lui chuchoter.

« Que dirais-tu de vacances hors de cette maison ? On pourra être tranquille ~ » Elle piqua un fard.

« Pervers. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je te pensais trop innocente pour la chose. » Elle ne savait plus quoi faire tant elle était gêné. Mignonne.

« Tu vas me faire croire que toi, Reborn, tu n'en as pas envie. » J'en meurs d'envie.

« Non. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas prête. » Je ne veux pas la forcer.

Ah ! Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Amoureux, en couple avec la forte intention d'être sérieux. Elle a vraiment un cœur pur capable de changer les gens. Et elle n'en a aucunement conscience.


End file.
